Residentevilforreal
by CrazyJapaneseGuy
Summary: A story about what would happen in the future if zombies came back from the grave 10 years
1. Chapter 1 Armagedon

-The Apacolypse has begun-

Jose is going to visit his family, when he gets there he finds a note on the front door. It reads "If you want to see your family again you must…." The rest of it had blood on it. Jose sees someone inside in the kitchen; he walks in and asked, "Do you know who took my family?" The figure ignores him and keeps eating something on a plate Jose tries to touch the figure but he hears a loud crash coming from the upstairs bathrom. When he turns back Jose sees that the figure is gone, so he starts thinking 'What in the world is going on?' Jose goes to the bathroom and sees that his little brother fell and made a mess. He asks his little brother, "Who was eating in the kitchen?" His little brother replies, "No one was in the kitchen. I'm the only one here."

After cleaning the mess Jose and his little brother go downstairs and sit on the couch. He finally asks, "Do you know where our parents are?" He replies that they are working and they'll be home soon. "Well what about this note?" Jose asks. " What note? There's nothing in your hand." He replies looking at him like if he is crazy. Jose looks at his hand and sees that the note is gone. Before asking another question Jose finds himself in bed and it's only 12:00 A.M. His wife was still sleeping. He turns on the TV to see if there will be any good news tomorrow but finds that the channel is currently saying "STAND BY." Jose flips to every channel to find the same thing, so he decides to get up and going to the window. He watches the night sky and after a few minutes of admiring the stary night Jose looks down at the street and finds a lot of people walking around. He goes over to wake his wife up when Jose hears a knock on the door. He goes down stairs and to the front door. Jose getting nearer and nearer to the door hears the knocks more clearly. He opens the door and someone goes inside like if it was his own home. He's panting and says in a scared voice, "Close the door quickly." Puzzled Jose closes the door and asks, "Why were you out in the middle of the night and it seems you seen a monster." He replies, "I was going to find a strip club but some asshole tried to bite me, so I pushed him off and started to walk backto my car when... three more showed up out of no where and they almost bite me too." Jose thinking of what could make people go to these great lengths but ask the guy, "What's your name stranger?"

Before he could answer he points at the window and screams, "Fuck here come more!" Jose looks at the window and sees that the people are trying to break into his home. He says, "Don't worry they won't be coming in through the windows, I built this house out of every strong object I could find." The stranger asks, "Where would they be coming through?" He replies, "Through the basement but they won't find the entrance. I made sure that no one could ever find the door." After explaining to the stranger where they would need to enter Jose's wife comes throught the hallway and asks, "What's with all the noise?" He replies, "It seems tha the whole entire town went to cannabilism and tried to eat this guy." Jose turns back to the window and sees that they are gone. He carefully checks outside and sees that there is no sign of them anywhere, Jose goes back inside his house to find his wife eating the poor guy alive. Jose grabbs the guy's wallet and go to a secret entrance to the basement. Jose checks the wallet and finds out it is his best friend. He starts crying at the top of the stairs for the loss of his friend and wife.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Face

A Mysterious Girl

Jose remembers that the basement used to be his old home town but most of the streets were blocked off from earthquakes. _'This place brings a lot of memories.' _Jose thinks to himself. "Now to go to the police station…hmmmm….. now where is that map?" Jose looking around found it on the floor, he was going to pick it up when a girl around her twenties grabs it and runs off with it. He watches as the girl goes through a hole and disappears. Jose follows after the girl goes in, when he finds himself on the other side Jose finds that it is the old hospital. He sees that the room is very moldy and covered in spider web. The girl comes out from hiding and asks, "Why did you follow me?" Jose is shocked to find that the girl's clothes are torn and says, "Well you have my map…. How did you end up down here?" She looked at him then the ground and replied, "I was minding my own business in the woods when I saw a cute little bunny run into a door which I have never seen before. I followed it inside and when I couldn't find it I started to go back when I heard the door close and being bolted. Luckily I had a flash light with me and I wondered through here until I found the hospital." Jose was sadden by this story because he was the one who bolted the door. "How did you survive?" He asked tearing. "I was able to find some snakes, frogs, and mice down here. The snakes were the most difficult to capture. I saw some awful monsters rise up from the old cemetary before it was caved in. I ran back here and blocked it with a desk the only thing I could here was their moans. After they were gone I heard a door open and waited for whoever entered. When I saw it was you I had to hide." Jose slowly walked up to her and asked, "What's your name?" She was surprised when he asked her that; "My name is Crystal. Are my parents still alive?" Jose looked away and replied, "I'm afraid that they are dead. Those awful things ate them alive." Crystal cried when she heard the news. Jose turned back and hugged her then said, "Come on lets get out of here. Don't worry I know how difficult it is. My wife and friend were killed by them and I wish I could've done something to prevent it." Crystal looked at him and responded, " All right where are we going?" Jose smiled and said, "To the police station. I need to get a fire arm." Crystal stopped crying and asked Jose a personal question, "Do you have kids?" He widened his eyes and replied, "No my wife was to sensitive to bear a child. Why did you ask this?" Crystal blushed and answered, "I want to be your daughter. I want to have a father again." Jose smiled and said, "Welcome to the family. Come on Crystal lets get to the surface. Can I call you sweetie?" Crystal hugged Jose and responded, "Sure why not dad."

Jose and Crystal both left the moldy hospital and looked at the map. "Dad we don't need it I know where it is." Jose crumbled the map and let her lead. After a few minutes they arrived at the police station. Jose was impresed and before they went up he tells Crystal. "Ok when we get up there you need to find some new clothes and shower. I'll stand guard outside the door to make sure none of those creatures get you." When they entered the police station Jose was surprised to find none walking around the armory. He walks over to the pistol case and grabbs four, then over to the shotguns. Jose finds a uniform and gives it Crystal. "Ok lets find the shower room. Just stay close to me and I'll protect you." Crystal nodding she kept a close eye from behind her. Before Jose can open the door a man enters and starts screaming from freight.


	3. Chapter 3 Death and Sorrow

The Terrifying Truth Part 1

The terrified man sees Crystal and mistakes her as a police officer. "Please get rid of the crazy mother fuckers who are behind me!" He screams getting down on his knees and begging. Jose looks out the door and sees no one. "What crazy people?" He asks looking at the man, "By the way my daughter is not an officer." The man blushing in amberrasment got back up and asked, "Why are you here anyway? Important business?" Crystal walking away from the man went to a corner. Jose sees that she goes over there and asks, "Crystal why are you doing over there?" She looks at him and using her fingers tells him to turn around. Jose turns around and sees three come in the room; "Shit they weren't there before." He takes out his pistol and screams, "Freeze! I will shoot." With a moan they just keep coming at him and the man. Jose shoots each of them in the heart but it didn't work. Thinking he uses the shotgun and Jose hits the one closest to him then shooting them again in the chest area. Crystal let out a yelp and shuffed the police hat in the persons mouth and ran behind Jose. He got angry and walked over to him and punched him in the face until it didn't move. "All right lets go search the rest of the building for any more of these fuckers." Jose says walking over to Crystal and asks, "Are you ok?" She looks up at him and nodds yes. "Lets….hope….that….they…were…the…last…ones." Crystal says shaking.

Crystal and Jose search each room and closet in the whole entire building and found no more of them. "Ok lets go back to the shower room." Jose said looking out the window making sure that none were walking to the front door. When they arrive at the door Jose says, "Wait I'll check again just to make sure we didn't over look anything." Jose quietly walks in and checking every shower and locker for any of them. He walks back to the door and sees Crystal looking at the window Jose puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "It's safe to go in." She smiles at him and goes in. Crystal takes off her torn clothes of and turns on the water. Waiting for the water to get warm she thinks of what will happen after the whole disaster is over. Jose standing outside was thinking why did his wife have to die after they had a great love life. Crystal got in and started to get all the filth of her body while she was doing that hummed the old McDonalds song. Jose heard her humm and walked in, he sat down in the other shower stall and smiled. At the same time he cried soft enoug so Crystal couldn't hear him because of what he did those past years. Crystal looking at the ground for a few minutes said, "I know you're in here." Jose blushed and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lock you down there. I should've check before bolting the door." Crystal leaning on the wall replied, "It's not your fault. It's mine for going in and trying to catch the bunny."


	4. Chapter 4 A New Evil

The Truth Part 2

Crystal turning the water off and before going out asked, "Can you turn around?" Jose turning towards the wall replied, "Ok you can go change." Crystal looking saw that he wasn't lieing and quickly changed into the police uniform. Crystal walked over to Jose and asked, "What do you think?" Jose smiling replied, "Your step-mother would've been proud." She looked at the ground then at him and asked, "Was my step-mother really nice? Was she beautiful? Did you love her before she became one of them?" Jose smile turned into a frown and replied, "Yes she was really kind, beautiful and I did love her so much. I have a picture of her in my wallet." He took out his wallet and gave the picture to Crystal. She smiled and let out a tear, "She is with you in your heart dad." Jose hugged Crystal and said, "I know. Come on lets go downstairs and see if there isn't a vending machine." As they were leaving a young man came in and asked, "Did I inturupt something?" Jose replied, "No you didn't. We were heading downstairs when you came in." He walked out the door and kept a close eye on the stairs; "I don't know mister I just came from there and barely made it out." Crystal looking at Jose asked, "What do you mean?" He turned to them and replied, "I saw a scientist in the parking garage with a crate. When I saw the words it said _'Project Zombie'_." Jose feared the worst when he thought what could be in there. He felt trembling and saw Crystal with her eyes closed and Jose heard some sniffling. Jose grabbing Crystal said, "I need you to be brave while I go deal with the scientist ok, sweetie." She nodded slowly and went back in the shower room. "Your coming with me bitch." Jose said grabbing the young man by the collar. "Hey careful this is a new shirt grandpa." He said in a raspy voice. Jose picked him up and in an angry voice said, "Why are you scaring my daughter with this zombie shit!" The young man kicking Jose in the stomach said, " Let me go its no bullshit. That's what the scientist called them. Put me down before they hear you."

Jose and the young man enter the parking garage and see he scientist pull out his cell phone to texted his boss. "Ok this is our chance." Jose whispered. They moved to a police car and quietly crawled closer to the scientist. When they got close enough Jose pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the mans neck. "Why are you here?" He demanded. The scientist dropped his cell phone and replied, "To capture these facinating creatures and take it back to the lab. We are trying to demesticate them and use them as a work force." Jose laughing said, "Bullshit your corporation is lieng to you and the rest of the fuckers believing this." The scientist carefully pulled out a viral gun and responded, "Maybe your right. Let me just go to my car and I'll leave." Jose dropped his guard and the scientist turned around and blasted him with a gas and ran away. "You.. bitch… I'll kill… you and your friends!" Jose yelled as he fell to the ground. The young man kneeling besides him said, "Snap out of it and get your ass up. We got a problem in front of us." Jose could only hear some of the words and he slowly got up to his knees. "We have to get out and block the door." He said holding to the wall and limbing to the door. After they left the young man block the door with a book case. Jose fell to the ground and fell unconsions the young man draging him back to the stairs called out to Crystal, "Miss come and help me seems that your father was hit by some gas!" Crystal covering her mouth ran to the stairs and hit Jose as many times as she could to wake him up.


End file.
